Surprise Visit
by pikurosonai00
Summary: It was just Zim's luck to hear a knock on the door the day he was sick. But it wasn't the fact he actually had a visitor that surprised him. It was who the visitor happened to be. Pointless ZaTr oneshot.


Surprise Visit

A ZaTr fanfic

"Stupid humans." Zim mumbled. "Stupid filthy disgusting humans. All of them are nothing but horrible dirty walking germ carriers…" He paused and let out a harsh cough. Then he looked over at the little robot that walked into the room. Gir placed a plate of baked beans on the floor.

"Hi master! You wanna eat some beans?" He said in his usual high pitched voice. The robot obviously didn't pay any attention to the fast his master was pale, wrapped tightly in a deep red blanket, and portraying all the symptoms of the flu.

"No, Gir. Get that out of here now. It smells HORRIBLE." Zim groaned and laid back on the couch so his head was cushioned by a white pillow placed on the arm rest. Gir made some sniffling hiccupping noises and carried the plate out of the room. The next one to walk in was Mini Moose, who placed a cup of tea with extra sugar in front of Zim.

"Thank you, Mini Moose, but I'm not thirsty." The alien closed his eyes. The moose made the usual little squeak and took the cup back into the kitchen.

Zim shivered and coughed. His throat was burning and everything felt fuzzy. Feeling sick never was a good thing, especially when you have to invade a planet. The stupid kids at skool were all gross anyway, so it was bound to infect him with something eventually. He tossed around on the couch and tried to get comfortable. When he finally felt cozy, there was a knock on the door. He opened an eye and growled. Of course someone was going to visit on the day he felt sick. He fumbled around for his disguise on the table next to him. After placing on his contacts and making sure his wig covered his antennae, but not paying attention to the fact it looked like is hair was really a dead animal in disguise, he kept the blanket draped over his shoulders and walked over to the door. He turned the doorknob, opened the door, and gasped.

"Tak? What are you doing here? I thought you were stranded in space!"

"I was for a while, Zim!" Tak said. She was in her human outfit and Mimi was sitting next to her in her cat disguise. "But luckily my vessel happened to land on some nearby planet where I could fix up a new ship and Mimi! I'm glad you didn't forget about me!"

"You must be back for revenge! You've returned to take my mission but you can't!"

"I'm not here for revenge Zim!"

"You won't take my mission this time because I am ZIM! And I will STOP YOU!"

"I'm not here to take your mission either Zim!"

"So you may as well give up now Tak!"

"I'M NOT HERE FOR YOUR MISSION OR REVENGE OR ANYTHING ZIM!" She yelled. Zim flinched and stepped back.

"Look." Tak rubbed her temples. "I'm not going to try to stop you or anything. I think I underestimated you and I'll leave you to take over Earth."

"So…you're NOT after revenge…"

"No. I'm NOT."

"Oh…" Zim's eyes wandered off for a moment and he coughed into his fist.

"Can I come in?" Tak asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sure. Of course." Zim stepped back and let Tak and Mimi inside. He shook his head. Was he really letting these two in? These two had destroyed his base and tried to take his planet from him before. Maybe it was because he was sick. But then again, being Zim he would probably think they finally acknowledged his _superiority_ and still let them in. He closed the door, went inside, and sat down on the couch.

"You can take off your disguise if you want." Tak turned to him after looking around the room for a moment. "We both know that we're both Irken and I'm taking off mine." Her disguise vanished, revealing her purple uniform and eyes, along with her curly antennae.

"Huh?" The Irken's dull pupils darted up to look at her. "Oh, yes. Of course." He took off the wig and contacts and put them on the table next to him, revealing his black antennae and crimson eyes.

"Zim, are you alright?" Tak asked. "You look pale."

"Um…I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Just…" He coughed again. "I'm doing well of course."

Tak gave him a look. It was obvious that something was up seeing that Zim kept going into fits of hacking and wheezing and the fact he was bundled up and lethargic. She sat on the couch next to him as Gir ran over with a big grin.

"HI!" He waved. Tak waved back. Then the SIR turned to Mimi. "I missed you!" He gave the other robot a hug, who proceeded to push him off, leaving the other robot puzzled and sad.

Zim sighed and leaned back on the couch, keeping his blanket wrapped around him. He tried to sit as far on his side of the couch as he could. It seemed that Tak was doing the same as she leaned on the arm rest at her side. Ugh, this day just kept getting worse. But at least it wasn't Dib coming over to bother Zim about catching some stupid alien plague or something. He closed his and exhaled. He didn't even realize he was about to fall asleep.

Tak looked down at the floor. Mini and Gir were sitting down. Her robot was examining her surroundings while his dumb little bucket of bolts turned on the TV to a show that just portrayed a picture of an ugly and angry looking monkey. She sighed, wondering why she even bothered coming to Zim in the first place. Her thoughts were interrupted when something hit her shoulder. She looked to see that Zim had fallen asleep and was now leaning against her. His body felt warm and his breathing was ragged.

"Hey! Get off!" She pushed him to the side so he was sitting up in his sleep again, but he eventually slid back onto her shoulder. "I said get off!" She shoved him again, but then he just fell to the side and his head was stuck on top of her legs. He curled up, finding her lap a worthy pillow and made some kind of quiet sleepy noise. She glared and tapped his head, but he didn't wake up. She growled. She lifted her hand up to give him a hard smack but paused when he let out a sharp gasp and then another cough. Maybe it would be best to leave him there because if he was woken up, they'd yell at each other and chaos would ensue. Not to mention sick Irkens are always super cranky. Then after about ten more minutes of sitting there, she slid out from under Zim, propped up a pillow underneath his head, and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ugh…" Zim moaned and sat up slowly. He couldn't remember much about what happened earlier. Then he looked in front of him. There was a little table there with a cup of tea and a sandwich. It also had a note on it.

_You fell asleep, so Mimi and I went home. I thought something to eat might make you feel better. Perhaps we'll meet again sometime when you're in better health._

_Tak~_

After reading over the note about two times he looked over at the food in front of him. Then he ate the sandwich, drank the tea, and got back on the couch and fell asleep feeling satisfied.

He never remembered or found out what happened that afternoon.

Not even the kiss his got on the forehead.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! This was so pointless! AH! But I wanted to write some ZaTr. :P REVIEW Please. And be nice, because I'm new to the whole world of IZ shipping.  
**


End file.
